Changed Forever: A Story of Maia and David
by MsPurchase
Summary: It's the first table read of the new show The Fosters. David and Maia, only knowing of each other by watching the sitcoms they were on, felt an instant connection when the first meet. While they both have significant others, will they be able to deny the attraction between them? Working on "The Fosters' will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I have another idea for a story. I wanted to do something a little different. Review and let me know what you think! I am also going to try writing in 3rd person.

First table read for "The Fosters" Season 1

The entire cast comes in for the first table read. David, who plays Brandon Foster, arrives on set first, followed by Cierra, Jake, and Teri and Sherri, Hayden and Madisen. Everyone met each other at the casting party held last week. The only person no one has seen yet is Maia who is playing Callie. She was on set wrapping up the _Teen Beach Movie _she is starring in. Everyone hoped the lead girl would fit in just like the rest of the cast. David especially wondered if they would have a good on-screen chemistry. He had read the first two episodes and noticed that Callie starts to bond with his character Brandon fairly early in the series. David had never met Maia in person, only seeing her when she was a little kid on _Mortified._ He knew he had a girlfriend on the show, Tayla played by Madisen but it looks like when Callie comes in, she will stir up trouble. David was deep in thought when the creators of the show, Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg walked in.

"Okay everyone, welcome to the 1st table read for season one of The Fosters!" Peter yells out loud causing everyone to shot with joy. "Sorry Maia is running a little late her plane was delayed coming from Austraila. She had already texted me and said she will be here shortly. David, I placed her next to you so you two can get to know each other since you two will form the first bond on the show" Peter says to us and then directing the last part to David. David nods but in the back of his mind wonders if she is going to be one of those "Divas" who thinks everyone should wait on her. He looks around to the rest of the cast and the looks on their faces leads David to believe that he isn't the only one thinking that. As soon as everyone settles down and Sherri is about to start her line for the first scene outside of the Juvenile Detention Center, a brown hair woman walks in.

"Hi everyone, I am Maia Mitchell. I am so sorry I am late. I feel horrible and I hope no one gets the wrong impression of me. I brought everyone some donuts hopefully to make up for my tardiness" Maia says introducing herself to the cast. Everyone gets up and greets her, thanking her for the donuts since it is 8AM in the morning but David just sits there staring at her. He had never seen such someone so beautiful. He has a long time named Kaya that he cared about but he thought Maia was gorgeous with that Australian accent. He finally gets up and walks over where everyone is greeting her.

"Hi, I am David Lambert" He finally gets the nerve to say to her.

"Hi, I am Maia Mitchell. It is very nice to meet you. So you are playing Brandon?"

"Yes I am. It looks like we will be having quite a few scenes together." He says to her.

"Yeah it does. I hope we will become very good friends" She smiles at him before she walks to where her name plate is on the table. Brandon hurries over to her to pull out her chair.

"Thank you David. Such a gentleman" She says to him smiling.

"You are welcome" David says while taking his seat next to Maia. He had wondered who his cast member was and now he wants to know everything about her. Throughout the table read, he continuously glanced in her direction, hoping to not be noticeable. He was smitten with everything about her, her laugh, her smile, her hair, everything,

Unbeknownst to David, Cierra noticed how he kept looking at Maia every chance he got. She looked at the two of them and thought they would make a very cute couple. She was currently thinking of ship names for the two of them. _DAVIA…no. DAIA…no. MAIAD…no. MAVID…Yes that's it. _Cierra , who was sitting on the other side of Maia, nudged her, getting his attention.

"Hey Maia, David is totally checking you out right now" she whispers to her grinning.

"What, no he isn't. Besides I have a boyfriend" Maia says back to her

"Oh I didn't know. Well anyways he is and I think you two would be so cute if you dated in real life as well as on the show!" Maia is thinking Cierra is crazy. They just met and she is trying to set her up. But, she had a feeling they would be very close.

"I don't know about all of that. But like I said I have a boyfriend so it doesn't matter" Callie says while tuning back around and paying attention to Sherri as she reads her lines with Teri. While she played it off, she secretly thought David was very handsome. _Aaron Stone_ was one of her favorite shows and she only watched because she had a huge crush on David. She acted like she didn't know of him but deep down she was so nervous meeting him. She looked over at him, catching him looking at her. They both smiled at each other and looked away.

They both pondered how long the show will be on the air. Being such a controversial show, they wondered how long they would be working with each other. Although they were both dating someone else, the attraction was there. Working on "The Fosters" would change their lives forever.

Author's notes:

What do you all think? Let me know if I should continue or not. Ideas and reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

After table read after table read, the filming of the pilot in underway. The Fosters has been hit with much criticism due to the show being about two lesbians together raising children. The entire cast wondered if this would even last longer than one season. ABC Family only ordered 10 episodes. These were make it or break it episodes as Jake called it. When the viewers watch the pilot, they had to be wowed or this would all be over. David thought about this on a daily basis. Not only this was important for his career but he wondered how long he would have with Maia. There was a pull towards her that was undeniable and he wondered how long he would have to work up the nerve to tell her. He knew she had a boyfriend and he wasn't usually the home wrecking type but he felt something for her that not only excited him but scared him at the same time. They were filming the scene where Brandon walks in after finding out he made the finals and first sees Callie. His thought are interrupted by the director

"Fosters Episode 1 Take 1 and action" 

"_So how did it go" Lena says to Brandon impatiently waiting an answer_

"_It went great. I made the finals" Brandon says smiling, feeling proud of himself_

"_OMG that's great" Both Lena and Marianna say and Jesus gives him a handshake_

"_Yeah it's not that big of a deal" Brandon says being modest_

"_Not a big deal, that's a $5,000 scholarship" Lena says to Brandon as he nods his head agreeing. As Lena starts talking, Brandon looks up to see a young girl walk in and sit at the head of the table. He zones out, not hearing anything Lena is saying to him. He notices she has a busted lip and brushed cheek but he thinks she is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. _

"_Um, wh- who this" Brandon asks nervously as Callie meets eyes with him_

"_Um, this is Callie she will be staying with us for a while" Brandon wants to jump for joy but tries to play it cool._

"_Oh ok, Staying with u. Well, it's nice to… um… meet ya" Brandon says while putting a piece of lasagna on her plate._

_Callie looks at Brandon and wonders where he came from. He doesn't look like Lena or the twins. She is curious about the boy with the green eyes but she doesn't want him to know. So putting up her wall she says "So where did he come from, the 99 cent store? They have everything there._

"Cut" The director says. He goes over to Maia to give her notes to better the scene. David just stares at her, mesmerized on how beautiful she is even with the makeup she has on that makes her look like she had been beating to hell and back. Maia looks over at him and gives him a big smile before turning back to pay attention to the director. He just smiled and blushed.

The cast was able to wrap up the pilot and the 2nd episode in no time. They all had a great chemistry and it made the days go by fast. The cast went to eat at Dennys after the shoot. Cierra and Maia were sitting across the table from David and Jake. There were glances back and forth between Maia and David and everyone noticed. Cierra and Jake have talked about getting the two to admit their feelings for each other. They figured this was a good place to start.

"So David, I heard you and your girlfriend broke up. Sorry to hear that." Jakes says loud enough for everyone to hear. Maia stops texting on her phone and looks up

"Damn Jake that isn't public knowledge but yeah we broke up last week. It just wasn't working out." David wondered how he knew.

"I overheard you talking about it the other day. Just wanted to see how you were" Jake wanted to wait until Maia was around so she would know since he didn't tell anyone after the breakup.

"Wow, it's a lot of that going around. Maia didn't you tell me that you and your boyfriend were in the process of breaking up too" Maia shots Cierra an evil look. She told her that in confidence and couldn't believe she would tell them that. She wasn't sure if she was going to break up with him or not. She still loved him but it has been too hard with the long distance.

"No we haven't broken up. We are just trying to figure some things out. "Maia says harshly to Cierra. She quickly glances at David and then looks down.

"I know it has to be hard being together and never seeing each other. It would be better to date someone who is always around. Maybe even someone you work with. What you think Jake?" Cierra asks her on-screen twin.

"I think so too. I mean if I wanted to be with someone, I would want to see them all the time; not just once in a blue moon" Jakes puts in his two cents. Maia and David look at both of them confused as to why they are talking about this.

"Umm I think I am going to head home. Cierra can you give me a ride my car is in the shop" Maia says to her. She really wants to find out why she is telling her business.

"Sorry I can't. I umm… have some things to do around here. Hey David why don't you take Maia home. Isn't it on the way to your house?" Cierra asks David with a slight smirk. Maia is not catching on to what she is doing.

"No its okay I can just take a cab home" Maia doesn't want David to take her home because she really doesn't trust herself around him.

"No I don't mind. It is on the way" David says a little too eagerly. Maia looks at him and gives a slight giggle.

"Ok. Thanks David. See you guys tomorrow" Everyone says there goodbyes and David and Maia head out.

"Gosh I hope they get the message and tell each other how they feel" Cierra says to Jake

"Hell at the rate they are going, we would be on season 10 before that happens" Jake says sarcastically.

"I know. But don't worry, I have a plan. Mavid will be together!" Cierra says with a big grin. She and Jake talk for a few minutes and then they leave.

Meanwhile, the ride home in David's car is filled with awkward silence. Both pondering the conversations at Dennys, wondering If they feelings they have for each other are mutual. Maia knows that David is single and David knows that Maia and her boyfriend are having problems. But Maia knows the gentlemen David is, he wouldn't make a move on her. Part of her hoped he would. They pulled up to her place.

"So Maia, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry about what's going on between you and your boyfriend. I have been there and I know how hard it is. I just wanted to say that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here for you" David tells her. He does genuinely care about her and even if he has to hear about another man, he will do that for her.

"Thanks.. I feel like my feelings for him are not as strong as it should be. I mean I care about him but I'm starting to not care as much when he can't visit. That makes me think I don't care about him. I mean if I went a day without talking to yo… I mean if we were…" Maia starts to blush and put her head down. She knows she just slipped up and said too much. She hopes David doesn't realize what she said but the look on his face when she looked up says he does.

"Maia" David says before he crashes his lips into hers. Maia debates pushing him away but gives in. She has wanted this for so long and it feels amazing. She parts her mouth open, allowing his tongue to enter. They are having a full on make out session his car. David's hands are rubbing all over Maia and grabbing his hair. All of a sudden her phone rings. She immediately stops and pulls her phone out of her purse.

"OMG its Ramy! " David assumed that was her boyfriend. He never knew his name. "David I have to go. I'm sorry" With that she runs out his car and into her place. When she gets in she answers the phone.

_C-"Hey Ramy"_

_R-"Hey babe. I miss you so much"_

_C-"Me too. What are you doing?"_ Next thing you know someone knocks on the door. She assumes its David so she turns around and opens it to see Ramy standing there.

"Surprise! Hey baby I'm back" He grabs Maia and hugs her. As she hugs him back, she sees David still sitting in her car. He looks at her with a sad look on his face and then drives off. Maia wants to call him and tell him how sorry she is but she can't.

"What are you doing here?" She says to him. It sounds more of a question not happiness. He doesn't pick up on it.

"I wanted to surprise you and watch you film your first season. I know I haven't been around but I plan on making up for that right now." He leans in and kisses her. It doesn't feel the same. The kiss with David was passionate, wonderful, fireworks, etc… The kiss with Ramy just seems like she has to do it. When he pulls away, he walks in to put his bags down. She turns to back to look outside, hoping David would of come back. When she knows he's not, she quickly wipes a small tear from her eye and closes the door.

Authors note:

So Mavid happened but then Ramy ruins it. There will be some drama. And I plan on bringing in David's ex to start some trouble too. Hope you enjoy. Reviews/ideas please!


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Maia has seen David. Production has been on hiatus for a week because a pipe busted in the "Foster's" house so they all had the week off. Maia has been spending time with Ramy but she doesn't feel the same about him. All she does is think of David and the kiss they shared. She longed for his lips. Every time she kisses Ramy, its David she thinks of. Ramy wants to be more intimate with Maia but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings so she makes it a point to have Cierra and Jake over 24/7. They practically live with her. Little does she know when they found out that Ramy was in town, they planned on not letting them out of there site. They ship MAVID as Cierra would say and will do anything to get them together.

_Flashback-phone call between Cierra and Jake last week_

_C-Hey, Jake. Did you hear that Ramy was in town?_

_J-Yeah, David called me and told me. He is pissed. He said they kissed in the car and then Ramy shows up._

_C-WHAt! Maia didn't tell me. _

_J- Well she probably hasn't gotten a chance to with Ramy there. I guess there goes our plan._

_C- I know for a fact Maia is not happy. She likes David. I say let's crash the party! _

_J-Wait, she's having a party!_

_C-No fool!Let's just go over there so Maia and Ramy are never alone_

_J- Don't you think she will know something's up_

_C- Maybe but who cares. MAVID must live_

_J-Okay all mighty one_

_C- Shut up and come pick me up. And pack a suitcase._

_Flashback ends_

Cierra and Jake showed up on Maia's doorstep claiming they needed a place to stay for a week. Maia didn't even ask why. She was happy to have company. Ramy on the other hand, not so much. But he was clueless to what was going on.

-LB

The set was now ready to go and they were putting the finishing touches on the 2nd episode where Brandon and Callie have their jam session at the end. Maia was so nervous to see David. She knew she owed him an explanation but she wouldn't be able to really talk to him because Ramy was on the set. He was heading out in a few days and wanted to see Maia work. When she sees David walk in, she notices he's not alone. There is a girl holding on to his arm. She starts to feel jealous immediately. David walks right up to her.

"Hello Maia. How have you been?"

"I am good. You?"

"Okay. This is my friend Kaya. Kaya this is Maia" Maia realized that was David's ex-girlfriend. She couldn't believe he would bring her here.

"Nice to meet you Maia"

"Charmed. I'm sure. Baby I'm thirsty I'll be right back." Kaya says then walks off. David sighs but puts on a front that he is happy in front of Maia.

"So…you and Kaya are back together" Maia asks him trying not to let on that it's killing her inside.

"No, but we are hanging out. She wanted to try again and since I am not with anyone, why not" He tells her, twisting the knife even deeper.

"Well I am happy for you. Hope it works out" Maya says before turning around and walking towards Ramy. He is so oblivious to the fact that Maia is upset, let alone because of another man. That's another problem she has with him. He never pays enough attention to her feelings and actions. When she looks over at David, he is smiling and laughing with Kaya. She starts to feel herself shake and tears are forming in her eyes. Before she tries to excuse herself, the director calls her and David to finish the scene.

Director: Season One, Episode Two and Action!

_Callie is strumming the guitar while David watches her attentively. He is so mesmerized with Callie and wants to get to know all about her. What started off as wanting to help her save her brother has turned into him wanting to save her. From what, he doesn't know. He just knows she needs someone and he wants to be that person she runs to._

"_Ugh, I can't remember anything" Callie says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Her mom taught her before she died and she wants that connection to her back. She hopes Brandon can help her get that back._

"_Just keep trying. I mean it'll come back" Brandon says giving her a little encouragement._

_As Callie continues to play, Brandon phone goes off. He looks back at her to see if Callie saw who it was. She glances for a minute and goes back to concentrating on the guitar. Brandon reads a text from Tayla asking when he was coming over. He totally forget he was supposed to see her tonight. Without a second thought he texts Tayla telling her he can't make due to his mom being "all over him tonight". He didn't want to lose the connection he was making with Callie. When he puts his phone away, he starts to play the piano, harmonizing with Callie. The music they make together is beautiful, like it was meant to be. Callie "looks" at Brandon for the first time that night, noticing his beauty and grace. She starts to stare at him and realizes there is something between them She knows she shouldn't feel this way after what happened in the past but she knows that whatever is going on between them can't be ignored._

Director: And CUT! Good job you guys. That went better than expected. You guys have a real connection.

With that Maia and David stare at each other intensively. They both feel the connection between them on-screen and off. No one seems to notice them except Ramy and Kara. They know that the scene is done so they wonder why they are looking at each other like that. Ramy goes over and taps Maia on the shoulder.

"Hey what's going on. Are you okay?" He asks Maia, breaking her from her trance.

"Um Ramy we need to talk" With that she glances at David one more time, takes Ramy's hand and leads him into a backroom.

Kara walks up to David and looks at him, knowing exactly what's going on. Before he can speak, she starts talking "David, you don't have to explain. I knew you brought me here for a reason and now I know why. Just know you are downgrading" David gets angry. Before he can start defending Maia he hears her scream

"OMG! What is going on in here" Everyone hears Maia say. When David runs into the room, his eyes grow wide and he hurries up and closes the door. There on the couch is Cierra and Jake making out!

To be continued…

Sorry for the delay… There is a lot going on that I will explain later. Hope you enjoy. Left with a little cliffhanger.


End file.
